gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Ulube Ishikawa
Major was a fictional character from Mobile Fighter G Gundam and was the true main antagonist of the series. As a former Gundam Fighter, Ulube is Neo Japan's Military Leader. He first acted as a supporting character at the beginning, and was one of Domon Kasshu and Rain Mikamura's contacts throughout the fight. However, Ulube slowly schemed to rule the whole universe by the end of the series, and his true nature and goals were revealed. Personality & Character Ulube was seen as a mysterious, yet knowledgeable individual. He usually took a backseat when priorities involved the scientific knowledge of Dr. Mikamura or the political clout of Commissioner Karato. Though Ulube seemed to support Domon, in reality, he had manipulated him into chasing his own brother'' Kyoji in order to acquire the Devil Gundam in order to rule the universe. After reactivating the Devil Gundam, Ulube reveals his true megalomaniacal ambitions, becoming an unhinged madman who believes himself to be unstoppable. He eventually sacrifices himself to the Devil Gundam by letting its DG Cells consume his body, becoming nothing but a puppet through which the monstrous machine could address its enemies. History 12th Gundam Fight In FC 56, Ulube was selected to represent Neo Japan in the 12th Gundam Fight. To everyone, he was known as the ''Genius Fighter, ''and made it to the Tournament Finals (piloting an as yet unnamed Gundam). However, during the Finals, he was defeated by Master Asia and finished in 17th place (reflecting on Shining Gundam's model number). After that, he presumably left the post of being a Gundam Fighter and became a Military Advisor to Neo Japan. Framing Dr. Kasshu After the Gundam Fight, Ulube began to realize that power was the only thing that controlled the universe. After he learned that Dr. Raizo Kasshu had developed the Ultimate Gundam, Ulube conspired with Dr. Kasshu's jealous associate, Dr. Mikamura, to frame Dr. Kasshu and take the Gundam for themselves. However, Raizo's son, Kyoji Kasshu, stole the Ultimate Gundam. In the process, Mikino Kasshu was killed in a firefight and Raizo was sentenced to cryogenic imprisonment. Ulube then had Domon recalled to Neo Japan in order to become a Gundam Fighter, meanwhile, he led a group of mobile suits in pursuing the Ultimate Gundam to Earth. Meeting the Devil During a fierce battle with the transformed Devil Gundam, Ulube and his squadron of mobile suits attempted to destroy/subdue the Gundam, but to no avail. Ulube was the last survivor, but he witnessed the Devil Gundam before his very eyes, and became impressed with its power. Ulube was left with a significant scar on the right side of his face, forcing him to wear a silver mask to conceal the injury. 13th Gundam Fight After the encounter with the Devil Gundam, Ulube stayed in the shadows, patiently awaiting the day when Domon would defeat the Devil Gundam. Throughout the series, Ulube saw that Domon was the only one who was capable of unlocking the GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam's Super Mode and supported him in his efforts to win the fight. However, during the Gundam Fight Finals, Ulube began to slowly enact his grand plan of ruling the universe. After Domon defeated the Devil Gundam, Ulube had the Neo Japan Military Flagship retrieve the Devil Gundam's remains, ostensibly for further studies. However, Ulube had also taken Dr, Mikamura and Rain with him; while reading Wong Yunfat's notes on the Devil Gundam, he had discovered that the most suitable Core Life Unit for the Devil Gundam was a "giver of life"; in other words, a woman. To that end, Ulube shot Dr. Mikamura in the shoulder and took Rain to be the new Core Life Unit; consequently, the Devil Gundam evolved at an alarming rate, infecting the entire colony of Neo Japan to act as its new body. During that time, Ulube announced that he would completely eliminate ''the Gundam Fight and rule the entire Universe. The other colonies retaliated, but to no avail. Ulube has the Devil Colony hold Domon back as he attempts to devour the Earth, until, to his horror, Dr. Mikamura freed Dr. Kasshu and cleared his name In the end, Ulube willingly allowed the Devil Gundam to overwhelm him with DG Cells, sacrificing his mind and body to it while he fought the Shuffle Alliance in the Grand Master Gundam. Now reduced to little more than a mouthpiece for the Devil Gundam itself, Ulube overwhelmed the Shuffle Alliance until they combined their energy to use a team attack that destroyed the Grand Master Gundam. Mortally wounded by the attack, Ulube muttered that resistance against the Devil Gundam was futile before he disintegrated. Gallery Ulube during the raid.png|Ulube apprehending the Kasshu Family in attempt to seize the Devil Gundam. Ulube-gun.jpg|Ulube holding the Mikamura's at gunpoint in attempt to kidnap Rain. Devil Gundam absorbing Rain.jpg|Ulube giving the Devil Gundam Rain and turning her into the new Core Life Unit. Muhaha.png|Ulube revealing his sinister nature as he attempted to pick up from where Wong Yunfat had failed to achieve. Ulube touching Rain's body.jpg|Ulube taunting Domon by touching Rain’s unmovable body. File:Ulube achives victory.png|Ulube finally seizing the long-awaited opportunity to confiscate the Devil Gundam Fantoma and Ulube Lineart.png|Fantoma and Ulube Ishikawa Lineart Ulube_Ishikawa_1.gif Notes & Trivia *Ulube Ishikawa's Japanese voice actor, Nobuo Tobita, is famous for his work in various animated Gundam series, including Kamille Bidan in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Karius Otto in Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, as well as Lasker Alesi in Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS. *Ulube had some similarities with Setsuna F. Seiei: both were the last survivors on a team that were awestruck at the might and appearance of a Gundam, the Devil Gundam and 0 Gundam respectively. Personality and goal-wise, however, Ulube had more in common with Ribbons Almark, ironically the 0 Gundam's pilot. *During his battle with the Shuffle Alliance, Ulube's DG Cell infection begins underneath his mask before spreading across the rest of his body. Since he was said to have been wounded and scarred during the battle with the Devil Gundam, it is possible that Ulube was infected with DG Cells ever since his attempt to recapture/destroy the "Ultimate Gundam", inspiring or inflaming his ambitions to use it to conquer the universe. Category:Deceased